


Nice to meet you

by Sans_tambours



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_tambours/pseuds/Sans_tambours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Valentino' best friend/sex friend isn't as cool as it seems. It's hard sometimes.<br/>Especially when you meet his teammate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Nice to meet you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I had this idea for a long time now and it was difficult to start writting it but...  
> well here it is!
> 
> So let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> And if there's some grammatical mistakes, please just let me know! I'm not english so I don't see them all! =)

 

I’ve known Vale for a long time now. We first met when I was 14.

I’m French but my aunt live in Italy. I used to go there 1 month on summer vacation. She lived in a small town in north Italy but when I turned 14, she moved to Tavullia for her work.

I first met Vale on my second day there. I was alone on the street searching for things to do. I remember saw him and Uccio talking. I passed near them and say “hello!”. They stared at me because of the accent. Vale smiled and asked where I came from. And we began talking. And talking. And joking.

We were inseparable for the whole summer. They were a few years older than me but it didn’t matter. It was the best summer of my life.

When the time came for me to go home, we were so sad. But we stayed in touch through the years. I returned in Tavullia every summer since and at the end, spent my whole summer holidays there.

Through the years, we’ve became like brother and sister. He even began to call me “Lily” ‘cause “little sister” was too long and “lil” was awkward. That didn’t really work with my name Louise but we didn’t care.


	2. Just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Valentino' best friend/sex friend isn't as cool as it seems. It's hard sometimes.  
> But it becomes harder when you meet his teammate...

 

Two years after, we were on the beach playing truth or dare with a few friends. I was not fan of this game ‘cause I didn’t really like the truth questions and I was not brave enough for the dares. And I really didn’t like to be drunk.

It was my turn and I chose thruth, knowing the last dare was “leave your clothes here and take a midnight bath”… _Ew_. They all started to think about a question and I began to stress. Uccio looked at me and smiled kindly, knowing I wasn’t comfortable with open up to everyone. He thought of a not-too-hard question and said :”when was your first kiss and with whom?”.

Not-too-hard for him… _God_ , I thought. Everybody protest at the lame question but looked at me, waiting for an answer. I began to blush :”I-er… I… I’ve never… hum… I’ve never kiss anybody…” They all stared at me like I had two head. Silence. And then…

“What?”, “No way!”, “You kidding!!”, “But you’re 16!!”, “You’re French and you don’t even try the French kiss!”

Suddenly finding my hands really interesting, I lowered my head and hid behind my hair. This situation was the most humiliating I’ve ever had this far.

Finally, everyone moved on and the game continue. After a few moment, it was Vale’s turn. He chose dare and my whole world stopped :”French kiss Louise”.

Vale stopped breathing and made eye contact with me. Hesitation, hurt, disgust? Ok that one hurted more than I thought. He shook his head and drank his cup. Everybody laughed and the game continue. After few minutes, we decided it was time to go home and everybody left.

The ride home with Uccio and Vale was in silence. It was the worst day of my life…

Uccio went home and Vale escorted me to my aunt’s house because “streets are not safe for a lady”.

In front of the house, I sensed a hand on my arm stopping me. I looked at him, enable to mask the hurt on my face. He sighted “You know, I didn’t want to hurt you. It’s just… I don’t know… I don’t want your first kiss to be forced, in front of anyone…”

“It’s OK, I understand. I’m the little sister after all…”

“Not it’s not that… well yes but… no and-“

“Don’t bother. It’s OK” _It hurts. A lot._ “I’m gonna go home now. Night” I lowered my head and began to leave. Just before I opened the door, I heard him sight and then…

“Wait” Hearing footsteps, I turned just in time to see him duck his face to mine. I closed my eyes, felt his hands on my cheeks and then his lips were on mine.

 _Soft_. That was the first thought that came to me. And then, electricity ran through me. He moved his hand on my waist and got me closer. I moved my arms so they were on his neck. After a few seconds, I sensed his tongue on my lower lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth so he can go further and immediately, his tongue was against mine.

The kiss was gentle but intense. After seconds – or minutes? – he stopped it and took a step back, looking me with wide eyes, trying to catch his breath. I stood there not knowing what to say. After a while he turned around and left. Just like that.

I stayed there, frozen, and thought _that was the best first kiss I could ever had_.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Valentino' best friend/sex friend isn't as cool as it seems. It's hard sometimes.  
> But it becomes harder when you meet his teammate...

 

The year after, Vale had some races during the summer. I was left on my own in Tavullia with no idea what to do. After some boring days, I’ve decided to meet new people. I went to parties and bar and actually met some good friends. And then, I met one guy. He was fun and handsome. His name was Paulo and he was the same age as Vale.

During the year, I’ve met some guys at home and began to date. I’ve received some kiss but none as good as the first.

And then, Paulo came. After few parties, we began to date. His kiss were perfect. I think he had a big experience in it.

Vale came back few days after, finding me with Paulo in front of my house, kissing. And he became really, really mad. Shouting things in Italian at Paulo I couldn’t understand. I don’t really know how I manage to separate them but I did. Paulo left and I stayed with Vale.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN HERE!” I shouted. I was so mad at him. I couldn’t believe he reacted like that.

He looked at me, eyes dark from anger “What the fuck yes! I can’t believe you were kissing this-this dick!”

 _I’m gonna kill him!_ “Excuse me? I kiss whoever I want and date whoever I want! I’m a big girl!”

“Date?!” He snorted “You don’t know him! He is a bad guy, a total dick, AND a player! “

“Not to me!” I shouted back.

He threw his arm in the air and looked at me like I was a complete idiot “Well of course not to you! He just want you to be on his bed! I know him for a while and he’ve done this before! I don’t want you to be on his conquest list!”

And the first thing that came out was “What make you think I’m not already?”

Silence. He stopped, eyes wide open and after few seconds shouted “WHAT?!! You can’t be serious!” Anger, and hurt flashed into his eyes. I’m not really sure why the hurt was in there.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “No, I’m not serious.” Relieved flash through his face “BUT! I do what I want. If I want it to happen, it gonna happen! And just so you know, it’ll happen and there’s nothing you can do, or say to avoid it! Understand?”

I saw it hurt him but didn’t care. Then, he looked me, disappointment on his face and said “well, you want to play the grown up, then go for it little girl, made your mistakes” and with it he left.

The day after, I hadn’t heard of Paulo, so I came to his apartment. I was decided to become a grown up and sleep with him. What Vale told me was mean and it hurted me more than I wanted to admit. Heard him say that I was a little girl was hard. And the only thing I wanted was to change it.

I knocked and waited for an answer. I was ready to “make my mistakes” like he said, but not ready for what came next. The door opened on a beautiful woman, wearing just a top and panties. I froze looking at her and then heard coming from the inside “Who is it? Come on, I don’t care, come back in the bedroom!”. Paulo appeared in just a pair of boxer, which were not really hiding how he was turned on.

When he saw me, he stopped and opened his mouth to say something, but I already left. I ran on the streets, tears rolling down my face.

_What a fool! I can’t believe it! I was just about to sleep with him!_

More tears came as I slowed down, not knowing where to go.

 _Vale was right, he’s just a player…_ And then, it hit me. _Vale…_

I was in front of his door a couple of minutes after, knocking like a mad.

He opened his door quickly, ready to yell at whoever disturbed him like that. But when he saw me, his face softened a bit, before worry flash through it. “What happen?”

And I couldn’t stop the tears for coming back, and crashed on him. He managed to close the door and moved us to the living room. He hugged me there for a while, rubbing my back before starting to ask :”What happen lily? Come on, tell me… You know you can tell me anything”. It made me cry even more. He was always there for me and I was horrible to him.

“You-y-you were r-right…. I-I’m s-stupid” and then cried more. He sighted and asked, anxious “What happen?”

I managed to calm down enough to explain. Hearing it, Vale became angrier than I’d ever seen him and started to speak Italian to himself. He only does that when he’s mad. I finally calmed down and sat on the couch, waiting for him to join me.

After a while, he crashed on the couch next to me and started to speak :”I’m sorry it happen that way. I’m sorry you’re hurt but I told you so. You didn’t listen to me so I’m gonna say something horrible but… you deserved it.”

I lowered my head. _That hurts_. He sighted and took me in his arms for a hug. Playing with my hair he said “But, I’m glad you didn’t cross the line and sleep with him before it happen”.

“Maybe it was the only chance I got” I mumbled on his chest, hoping he couldn’t hear me. But he did and he took my chin to move my head up. Starring at me, he said “I don’t want to hear it. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever meet. You’re kind, funny, smart and you deserve a first time with a good guy. Someone that respect you and make it worth it. Not some random guy you don’t really know“.

I acquiesced, and then… crushed my lips on his. Saw him just before me, saying those sweet things made me want to do it. Heard him say those things made me realized that I’d already have someone like this in my life. He was the best person I could give my virginity to.

After few seconds, when the shock passed, he moved back. Fear of a second rejection in the same night made my eyes filled with tears. His eyes showed nothing except confusion and fear.

I don’t know what he saw in my face but suddenly, I saw tenderness in his eyes and his lips crashed on mine. After few seconds, his tongue found mine and I moaned. _God, I miss it!_

His hands found my waist and a second after, I was on his hips, straddling him. My hands found their way on his hair and I locked them in. He seemed to liked it ‘cause he groaned and took me closer to him.

After a few minutes, he stopped the kiss and I began to panic. Then, he moved to my neck and kissed it. My grip on his hair tightened and he moaned against my skin. He moved his hand from my waist to my butt and squeezed it. His lips returned on mine and then, he moved us so he’s standing with me on his arms. I put my legs around his waist and he walked us on the bedroom.

He put me on the bed, him surrounding me and stopped the kiss. I looked him in the eyes and when I saw doubt filling it, I reached his shirt, gripped it and pulled him to me. Then I kissed him with everything I had. I wanted him to understand that I needed it.

After few seconds, he kissed me back and put his hands on my shirt. He began to pull it up and then, it was on the floor. His clothes and the rest of mine nearly after.


	4. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Valentino' best friend/sex friend isn't as cool as it seems. It's hard sometimes.  
> But it becomes harder when you meet his teammate...

 

I woke up the next morning alone in the bed. It took me few minutes to register what happened last night and then wondered where he went. And then, it hit me : the fear. _Maybe he regrets. Maybe I wasn’t good enough_. As the fear grew and grew, I saw him coming out the bathroom but he didn’t look at me.

My heart skipped a beat. _Regrets_. Regrets were all over his face. He lowered his heard and then said before rushing off the bedroom “You can take a shower. I’ll wait for you in the kitchen”.

I took a quick shower, my heart hurting more and more as I thought about the next conversation. _It’s not gonna a pleasant moment_.

I took a seat in front of him and accepted the cup of coffee he passed me. After a few minutes of silence, he sighted “I.. I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t-“ I started but he stopped me.

“No please let me finish… I-er… I’m really sorry for what happen. You were here for comfort and I took advantage of you” I began to open my mouth to protest but he cut me off “No, that’s the reality. I took advantage of you when you were weak and I could never forgive myself. I’ve made a huge mistake and I hope you could forgive me one day. You’re my little sister and I can’t believe I... hum… I can’t believe I’ve done this to you… I told you you should find a good guy and then… well, I’m not good… I hope you could understand that you’re important to me and I don’t want to loose you… I need you in my life as my best friend and my little sister… I hope you can forgive me…”

And then he stood, kissed me on my forehead and left the kitchen. I stayed there, frozen for a while. My heart broke at the beginning of his speech and his word were still tuning in my head : _huge mistake…sister…Not good…best friend…_

_Sister._

 


	5. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comment! =) I really appreciate it!  
> Here's another chapter. Not long I'm afraid!..

For the couple of weeks later, it was awkward. I was so heartbroken that when I saw him I just wanted to cry. And at the end, I flew back to France two weeks before the end of the holidays.

I’ve not talked to him for a few weeks but one day, I got a text that _said “Please Lily, talk to me”_. And with that, I got my best friend back.

When I came back the year after, there was a tension between us. Every time he touched a part of my body, electricity went through me. Every time he looked me in the eyes, a shiver ran down my spine. I was sure it was just me so I tried to ignore it for a few week but then I caught a hungry glance from him at the swimming pool and it became obvious that I was not the only one having a hard time ignoring my feelings.

So I decided to have fun and teased him. Nothing too serious though. Just some “accidental” touching, wearing tight clothes or things like that.

And one night, after a day of teasing and glancing at each other, I found myself pinned against his living room wall.

He made everything that summer for us to not be alone together. And it worked, until that moment. Uccio leaved his apartment 10 minutes before and I stayed to help cleaning. But when I was about to finish the coffee table, he just walked to me, put his hands on my waist and pushed me on the wall so he can pinned me there. A second after, his lips were on mine, tongue against mine, battling for the dominance.

And he won.

* * *

The morning after I woke up in his bed, alone. A feeling of Déjà Vu rushed through me. I sighed and got up. After a shower, I went to the kitchen to find him on the same position as the year before.

 _Oh come on!_ I thought _You can’t be serious_. I sighed, annoyed, and looked a him.

He looked terrible : regrets, guilt, anger ran through his face. “I should have never done this... a second time”.

I sighed “Yeah I know.” Knowing what was coming, I beat him on the words “Let’s just say we forgot OK?”

He raised his head fast, questioning look on his face. “What? But-“

“It’s OK Vale. I know you and I hate see you with this face. It was a moment of weakness, for both of us. It’s not gonna happen again.” And with that, I left.

 

But the sexual tension didn’t leave, it increase. And over the few weeks after, there was a few more “mistakes”.

It wasn’t until the year after that we got _the_ conversation.

After more and more mistakes.

I found myself in his bed, cuddled against him, trying to slow my breath. He looked at the ceiling and sighed, the same expression as always on his face : guilt and anger.

After a while, I raised my head and said “So basically… we’re friend with benefit”. He turned his head to look at me, eyebrow raised and then after a few seconds of thinking about it, smiled and said “Yeah, I like it!”

And with that, the guilt disappeared.


	6. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after a few set up chapters we're now a few years after! ;)
> 
> Please leave a review to say if you liked it or not and help me improve!

I decided to follow him this year. The whole year. Like a fucking pet. ‘Cause he asked nicely.

 _God, that’s bad_. I thought, sighing. Lying on the couch, I stared at the ceiling.

It’s been a few years since the friend with benefit talk and we were just at the same point. And it worked. _Really_ much. But I’d never been on more than 2 or 3 GP per year.

It was a rule. Between us. I stayed the best friend/little sister who came in France and Italy for the GP and that was all.

But he asked. Like I said before, nicely. During a _really_ good fuck. And I said yes.

 _God, why did I have to say yes_.

And it felt like everyone was watching us every time we were together. And when he was not there, I felt like everyone was watching me with questioning look. _Who is she? Why is she here? Is she his girlfriend? Urkk she’s not even pretty…_

 _Arg_. I couldn’t believe people could say that 2 feet away from me. _I can’t believe he asked it_.

He said “Well, I feel like I need support this year”.

At first, I thought it was a good idea. But then… it became weird. Like I was his _fucking_ girlfriend. Which I wasn’t. And it was… weird…

And I had to talk to him about that ‘cause it bothered me. So after the last race I said “We’re not together”. And he just looked at me and said “Yeah I know”. And left.

And I thought _Well, ok then_. _Everything’s fine_.

But… two days after, there was an interview and the journalist asked “Well, a lot of people saw a young lady with you on the last GP. People start to think she might be your girlfriend! So I’m asking you, who is she?”

And he smirked and said, laughing “Oh no she’s not my girlfriend! She’s my little sister! Well she isn’t but she’s just like it! Just like Uccio is my brother!”

And I didn’t know why, but my heart ached.

And it bothered me. _A lot_.

I sighted and closed my eyes. _Why is everything so complicated?_

I heard the door open and just waited before opening my eyes. I heard the door close, footsteps coming closer and then nothing. And after a few seconds… _Click!_

“What the-“ I opened my eyes to see him just in front of me, a grin on his face and his phone on his hand. “No way!”

He laughed and just said “Too tempting! Sorry” And with that, he left for a shower.

After a few minutes, I smiled and decided that a revenge was needed. I hated when people took pictures when I slept. And he knew that.

I just waited until I heard the water flowed on the shower and took a pan, filled it with cold water and stormed on the bathroom.

He didn’t heard the bathroom’s door opening but he certainly heard the shower’s door. He turned and then…

“ARGGG!” I laughed and ran out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

I hid on the bedroom and waited. I heard the shower stop and him cursing in Italian. I tried to stop my laugh.

I heard quick footsteps and few seconds after, he was in front of me, naked.

“You gonna regret this” he said.

“Oh really? It was just to help. I though you needed a cold shower!” I grinned.

He shook his head, smiling and before I could acknowledge anything, I was on his shoulder.

“Put me down” I said laughing.

And two seconds after I was on the shower, fully clothed, cold water running on me.

“Argg! God stop it! Stop it!” I shouted. He laughed and joined me on the shower “You should know by now that a cold shower don’t help me if I’m turned on” he whispered on my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and it wasn’t due to the cold.

He looked at me, eyes dark from desire and the only thought I could make was “ _I love those eyes”_ before his lips were on mine.


	7. Meet you

Sitting on the staircase of the Yamaha Truck, I waited for Vale. Wearing my Yamaha jacket in order to stay unnoticed, I looked at the people working next to me. _Washing things from the box… that must be boring_.

After few minutes, I heard footsteps next to me. I pulled my head up from my phone and smiled, thinking it was Vale.

 _Well, you’re not Valentino…_ I thought, finding myself smiling at his teammate.

I’ve never really met him before or seen him close. I was always on Vale’s side of the box so I didn’t really saw anyone from the other side of the garage. _Well he’s cute…_

He looked me with questioning eyes, smiling. “Hi!” He said.

“Hi…”

“Do I know you?”

“Well, I don’t think so!” I replied, suspicious.

He smiled “You’re new here?”

 _Hum, that’s weird…_ “Nope, been here a couple of time before.”

“Oh ok…” I think my tone cooled him off. He lowered his head a bit and made a face like _you’re a complete idiot man_. And I found it funny.

It had been a while since a guy on the motorcycling world tried something with me. Well, I think been “Vale’s little sister” was not helping me!

Before I could say something else, I heard the door open and Uccio was behind me the second after. “Move” he said, annoyed. I laughed at his tone and got up. “Vale’s not gonna be here soon ‘cause he have a meeting. Ride you back to the motorhome?” he said. “Yep!” I replied.

I turned to Jorge who was looking at me with wide eyes, smiled and raised my hand “I’m Louise by the way” After few seconds of shock, he raised his hand and shook mine “Jorge”.

I laughed and said “I know. Nice to meet you”. And I left with Uccio.

Few hours later, I was with Vale on the couch watching a movie when I said “Oh by the way, I met Jorge today!”.

He looked at me, eyebrow raised and said “Don’t even think about it”

“What?”

“We’re not exclusive but you’re not banging him”

I laughed and said “I just say that I’ve met him!”

And with that he sighed and said “I know you” before shaking his head and returned to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking ;)


	8. Talking

The week after, we were on another country for another race. It was Thursday so I didn’t really had things to do. Vale was on another interview so I just crashed on a seat in the hospitality and decided I should at least have a _goûter_. My French side was showing ‘cause I wasn’t sure people had one on the other countries but it was my favorite meal of the day.

_Hot chocolate, croissant, bread... God, I love it!_

I smiled and started eating. There was nobody else on the hospitality so I was still a little bored.

After a while, I heard the door open and smiled. _Thank god! Someone to talk to!_

I turned on my chair and smiled at my savior.

_Fuck… Lorenzo._

I shook my head, smiling. _Could be worse!_

He smiled at me and took the seat in front of me

“Hi! So… what you’re doing?” He said, puzzled.

My smile widened “G _oûter_!”

He laughed and said “French girl so!... I like it.”

My cheeks burned a little but I tried to ignore it “You should try! It’s the most important meal of the day!”

“What? Afternoon tea? Isn’t it the breakfast?” He asked back.

I shook my head “No they’re all wrong! It’s the _goûter_!”

He laughed and got up to catch some fruits.

I sighed “Aww… I think you haven’t quite understand the meaning of it!” He looked at me with a questioning glare “Fruits!” I shook my head and theatrically sighed. He laughed.

After a few minutes of silence he said “So… You and Vale hum?”

I smiled “Well, I said I’ve been here a couple of time!” He smiled “But no, I’m not with him”.

His smile widened “So, you’re what?” he asked.

“Friends… Best friends… Brother and sister” _Friends with benefit…_ “Choose what you want!”

“Oh I see” he replied “So nobody’s gonna kill me if I chat with you?”

I laughed “I’m not sure with that”.

And with that, we began to talk.

And forty minutes later, we were still talking when I heard the hospitality’s door opened. And I knew it was him because Jorge stiffened a bit.

I sighed and turned around. His eyes were immediately on mine.

_Anger._

I froze a couple of seconds before he moved toward us, eyes still on me.

_It’s gonna be bad…_

I heard Jorge cleared his throat before he said “Well, I’m gonna go. Got hum… got things to do! Bye Louise!”

And he disappeared.

_So much of a savior…_ I thought.

Vale was on the chair the second it was free. “So…” he started, waiting for me to continue.

“So…” I sighed “What?”

“You know what”

“No I don’t” I said, exasperated.

“Don’t want to explain?”

I sighed annoyed, looking around “There’s nothing to explain”

“Oh so you want to play this game with me?” He said, visibly as exasperated as me “Fine”

He got up from the seat, took a bottle of water from the fidge and said “I got a few other interviews and meeting. I’m not gonna be free soon today. I’ll text you when I’ll finish”. And he left.

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.

_Revenge’s gonna hurt…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think the revenge will be? ;)


	9. Not exclusive

After a few hours of wandering on the paddock and talking with few people, I received a text.

Vale : Need the motorhome tonight. Not Alone. Got you room 438 Uccio’s hotel. Bye.

I stopped dead on the track looking at the text. _You have to be fucking kiddin’ me…_

It wasn’t really the first time he took some random girl in his motorhome to fuck but it was the first time he did it when I was on the paddock. And of course I should have prepared for it ‘cause he always found a way to hurt me when he’s angry at me but… this one hurted. Really hurted.

_I’m gonna have to sleep on a hotel room, alone._ This thought annoyed me. _A lot._

_He’s gonna fuck someone and I’m gonna sleep alone. On a race week._

Realization filled my veins with hurt and anger as I remembered my thoughts when he asked for me to come. _I’m following him like a pet_. He could have me when he wanted and sent me sleep somewhere else when he didn’t want me.

_Argg. I swear I could kill him right now._

Taking a few deep breath, trying to calm, I found myself in the middle of the paddock with nowhere to go. _Annoying_.

And then, I heard people shooting from somewhere behind me and turned around just in time to saw him with a bimbo-blonde-girl on the scoot passing near me. _Eyes in front of you. Not smiling. Not looking at me._

_It’s impossible you didn’t saw me_.

As if the text wasn’t enough, I had to saw him with her.

_‘Cause me thinking about it all night is not enough for you._

Sighing hard, I tried to stay calm. _You can do what you want after all. Like you said, we’re not exclusive._

Turning around to go to the hospitality for a drink, I spotted another yamaha’s scooter coming toward me.

Smiling, Jorge stopped just in front of me. “Want a ride?”

“Always!” I smiled “But I’m going to the hospitality so it’s ok, I can walk a few meters”

“Hungry?”

“Nope… need a drink”

He made a face like he just ate something disgusting and said “Well, they’ll just give you beer and it’s really _really_ not a good one”

I sighed, and looked at the sky “Of course it’s not”

“If you want I-er… I got some good beer and other stuff stronger”

I looked him in the eyes, surprised. _Did you just…_

“Where-“

“My motorhome”

_Yep you did…_

“Oh…” Taking a few breath before answering I tried to calm my heart “That could be hum… great, I think”.

He smiled and let me sit on the scoot before we left for the motorhome area.

_Well, like you said, we’re not exclusive…_


	10. Gay-type

“No way” I laughed so hard it made my belly ache. After a few drinks, the awkward atmosphere disappeared and we talked for few hours.

“I promise! He said I could marry him right there and that we could live in my house until I buy another one when we’ll got kids” He laughed “He was like… 18 I think! It was so weird I couldn’t find something to say”

I laughed harder “That’s so good! I can’t believe it!”

“I couldn’t believe it either!! Like I’m gay!”

I smiled at him “Well you know, people talk about you and Ricky been…”

“What? Been what?”

“Hum… together?”

“What? You’re kiddin’ me right?”

“Hum no… Sorry…”

“Me and Ricky?” He shook his head “Ewww that’s disgusting!”

I laughed “So it’s just rumors?”

“Of course!” He almost cried “Tell me you don’t think it’s true???!”

“Well… You know… I don’t really know you so…”

“Unbelievable” He said, shaking his head.

“You know, if it’s true, it’s ok I-“

“It’s not!” He cried

Laughing, I said “If you say so…”

“You don’t believe me?” He said, looking at me “Ok, come here”

Frowning I got closer to him. _What does he-_

As I was near him on the couch, he cupped my face with his hands and crashed his lips on mine. Surprised, I didn’t move for a few seconds. And then I realised what was happening and couldn’t hold a moan. He took advantage of it and pushed his tongue on my mouth, exploring it.

After a few minutes of hot kiss and moans, he broke the kiss. Trying to catch my breath, I looked him in the eyes.

“Still thinking I’m gay?”

I don’t know why I replied that. Maybe it was the alcohol or his scent invading me but I said, biting my lower lip “Well, a kiss doesn’t mean anything. Gay guys always are good kissers”.

Looking me with a smirk and dark eyes, he put his hands on my waist and moved me so I was straddling him.

“Let’s prove you I’m not gay then”

And he did it. _Really_ well.

He started by kissing me on the couch for few more minutes and then he took me to bed. Undressing him and then me. Lying above me, he kissed my jawline, my neck, and then my breast, licking my nipples, which made me moan.

He then moved a bit down, kissing my belly and then lower, making me moan even harder.

“So, still gay?”

“Hummm…” I said, trying to make a sentence “not-not sure yet”

He smirked and kissed me hard. “Ok then…” He pressed his length against me and penetrate me with one thrust. The feeling of him in me made him groan and me cried before he started to move. He began slow, stopping inside of me at each trust, and then he speeded up his pace, making me beg for more and more.

It didn’t take us long before we both came with his hard thrust, crying the other name.

It took me a few minutes to come to earth and to catch my breath.

Lying on our back, staring at the ceiling, we were silent for a few seconds before he said “So… still the gay one?”

I laughed “Nope. Not at all”

I smiled “Good!”

It took me a couple of minutes to decide to leave. I looked at him and said “I should go”

“Do you?” He replied “You don’t have to…”

“I do”

“Why? You can stay…”

“No, it’s Ok I don’t want to-“

“Stay. Please” He looked me with tired eyes “I don’t like quick fuck or one night stand. I’m not good at it… It’s weird I think… It make me feel guilty… Please”

Thinking about it for a few seconds, I didn’t had the strength to go back to the hotel at this time of night. “Ok I’ll stay then…”

I took my phone and set the alarm at 6am so I could leave before anyone’s awake. _Especially Vale_ I thought. He looked me with a questioning glare “Why so early?”

“’Cause I don’t want everybody to see me…”

Shrugging he said “Doesn’t matter” before he turned the light off.

I put my phone down on the nightstand and lay down. He instantly reached for my waist and moved me so I was cuddling next to him.

I rested my head on his torso and a few minutes after fell asleep.


	11. Angry

“Oh fuck” I said, looking at the screen. Jorge passed the line in first position, Vale in second. He never liked it to be second but he just hated being second behind Lorenzo.

_Hope today you gonna take it right…_

* * *

 

I heard the door close with way too much force than necessary.

_Oh… not good…_

I turned my head in time to see him coming toward me, looking me straight in the eyes.

_Anger. A lot._

And even before it happened, I knew what was coming. ‘Cause it wasn’t the first time it happened. It wasn’t the first time I had to deal with an angry Vale. I already had the angry Vale after a crash or the angry Vale after losing a podium. But when it came to Lorenzo, he was capable of losing his mind. ‘Cause what he hated the most, was having a teammate better than him.

And somehow, sometimes, Jorge Lorenzo was.

I closed my eyes, waiting for what came next.

And I heard it before I even sensed it. A loud _thump_ behind me. _My back on the wall_.

‘Cause Vale way to deal with anger was a bit… strange. During the years, we tried a few thing to help him cool off when he was angry. Screaming, punching, taking the car and riding… but the only thing that always worked was that.

Letting him re-take control.

It always started the same : him pushing me against the wall, me keeping my eyes closed, him kissing me and then biting my lips, my neck, ripping off my clothes, telling me how much angry he was and then…

“Turn up. Hands on the wall. Now”

I obeyed and moved, completely naked.

I heard him opening his fly, then his jeans and boxer coming down. He put his hands on my waist, pushed me forward a bit and without a second thought he penetrated me with one trust.

I cried at the intrusion and I heard him groan before he started to move. Hard. Fast.

With each trust, I could sense his fingers digging into my skin, his breath becoming more and more frantic, his balls clapping behind me and his length reaching a spot that always send stars before my eyes.

I could sense my orgasm built with each of his hard trust. Heat radiating through my body. And I knew he was close because it never last long when he was _that_ mad.

So I began to move to meet each trust, letting him took me deeper and with a better angle.

And a few seconds after, his breath became even more ecstatic, he tightened his grip on my hips and began to moan.

And it was all I needed to fall from the edge, crying his name. He joined me right after.

* * *

 

After we caught our breath, he took us to the shower, in silence.

It was part of the ritual. Because, as always, he regretted losing control.

So he began to clean us, massaging my hips with soap, trying to make the bruise disappear. But, as always, he couldn’t.

And when he was sure I was clean enough, he left the shower, without a word.

I sighed and waited a bit more on the shower before turning the water off and leaving the bathroom, only a towel on me.

“Vale?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is coming so late!  
> Hope some of you are still here?  
> Please let me know what you're thinking! =)


	12. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry...  
> I know it's been long! I've been blocked a little...  
> I hope there still is someone reading it?
> 
> Thanks for those who have commented! It really means a lot! Plus, it means you're reading it ;)  
> So here it is! A little bit longer than the other chap!
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes... I'm trying to fix them, promise!

I couldn’t find him in the living room or in the bedroom. He was nowhere in the motorhome. _Typical…_

His way to dealt with guilt never changed with the years. _You always run away from me…_

I sighed, went to the bedroom to put some clothes on and then sat on the couch, waiting for him.

 _It’s gonna be fun when you’ll come back..._ I thought. As always, he would come back a few hours after, guilt face on, maybe bitting his lower lip. Then he would apologise for what happened, saying it was a moment of weakness, something that could never happen again.

I would not answer, only nod a few times, as always. Then, we would kiss my head and cook us dinner. Pasta, as always.

And then, we would crash on the couch, watching something on the TV, before we’d go to sleep.

And he’d not touch me for a few days…

 _Urgg…_ _I know you so fucking well it annoyed me._ I sighed.

I couldn’t be mad at him, because I understood it. Well, at least a bit of it…

For him, I was still lily-the-little-sister who needed protection from his bad side. And I knew it bothered him a lot when he showed it to me.

But, basically, I liked the angry-Vale. And not only because the sex was really good. ‘Cause, let’s be honest : sex with him was _always_ great.

But I liked this side of him because it was his real face. The one hide behind the big smile for the camera, the one behind the sunglasses and the little waves to the fans. The one behind the media face…

And after so many years with his media face on, it’s really hard to put it off, even in private.

I sighed, thinking about every time he put it off in front of me. _Not so much_ , I thought. _Only when you’re really mad and you can’t do anything else…_

I heard the rain pouring on the roof of the motorhome and sighed, again. My thoughts becoming sadder and sadder with the weather, I remembered every time he walked away from me, guilt all over his face. I reckoned every moments I heard those _“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”_ from him.

_Those words I’m gonna hear later…_

And I remembered my heart aching every time he said those words.

Why did it always hurt? I should be prepared for it by now. But every time, it’s still the same. Like every word were adding another stab in my chest…

_Maybe in a few years, I’m gonna be ok with it : you running away from me._

I sensed my phone vibrating on my pocket and took it, hoping it was him.

But it wasn’t.

Jorge : Maybe if you got some spare time you could come to mine for a few days.. Holidays?

Oh yeah I forgot. I got another problem there.

And he was called Jorge Lorenzo.

_Argggg! Why my life is so complicated?_

I just wanted a one night stand to cool off and maybe annoyed/hurted Vale a bit… And it worked quite good, until I stayed for the night, cuddled with him and woke up next to him.

And it should have been weird. He should have been weird and tried to kick me out of the motorhome, or be relieved when I left.

But…

He held me tighter when the alarm rang, pretending he wasn’t awake. Then he buried his head in the crook my neck, sighing and whispered a little “to early to move…”

And I was tempted to stay there because, of course it was too early to wake up! But then it all hit me and I remembered where and with who I was.

 _Oh Fuck,_ I thought.

And after a few minutes, I managed to got up and found my clothes.

And at that moment, he should have had the signal to be a total dick and kicked me out…

But…

He got up, put his boxer and jean on and smiled at me.

“What do you want for breakfast? I have coffee, tea, maybe some chocolate that Ricky left there… I’m sure I have some things to eat too… I’m sorry I don’t usually eat in here so I don’t have much…”

I looked at him like he was insane. _What don’t you understand in ‘one night stand’? Don’t you know the rules?... Oh fuck… I remember, you said ‘don’t like quick fuck or one night stand’…_

“Louise? You’re ok? You’re a little pale... You should sit-“

“No. I’m Ok. Sorry” I took a deep breath “I don’t usually eat breakfast so it’s ok. And I should go…”

He looked me with pained eyes. “You don’t have to-“

“I do. Really… Vale’s gonna-“

“I understand. He’s a little over-protective hum?”

 _Depends when…_ “Well yeah a bit…” I sighed. “Look, it was a really fun night and-“

“Maybe we could see each other later?”

 _Uh?_ I looked him with wide eyes, trying to find something to say but found nothing.

“It’s ok you know, if you don’t want to-“

“No, no it’s not…” _God what I am saying?_ “I uh… Maybe text me later and I’ll see ok?” _What. Am I. Doing?!!_

He smiled. Truly happy. “Yeah! Ok Cool!”

“I-er I really need to go… sorry…”

I reached for my bag and before I left, I did the most stupid thing in the world. But in the moment, I couldn’t leave without.

I kissed him goodbye.

And I left.

 _Why did you do this? I can’t believe it! Why did you do this? Urrggg Louise! You’re a complete idiot sometimes!_ I thought. But I couldn’t resist his sad face… _Urg. It’s so wrong…_

And I walked back to the motorhome. And the bimbo wasn’t there anymore. Typical… And Vale didn’t find anything. It was a bit tensed at the beginning but after a few hours we were ok. And he never found out.

And after the race, Jorge texted me. And I replied.

So, of course we couldn’t see each other. But we kept texting.

And during a few weeks, we saw each other a few times on the paddock. Him always nice, me always weird.

And we talked in text. A lot. Sometimes even on the phone. When I wasn’t with Vale…

And it was really nice, ‘cause he was really nice. And I liked it. And I didn’t know why. Because, come on, I had everything to be happy, no?

But texting him always made me smile. And it was exciting, because it can’t be. It was forbidden.

But here we are, three races after, me staring at the phone, heart beating _a lot_ more than necessary. _Holidays? Really? I can’t… can I?_

I heard the door open. And of course, Vale choose that moment to come back…

“Hey…”

I looked up and found him staring at me. Biting his lower lip. Hairs soaked by the rain. Guilt all over his face. _Gorgeous, as always…_

And my heart skipped a beat.

_Uhhh! Why my life is so complicated?!_


	13. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little chap tonight! Just to put it where I need it to be... ;)  
> Enjoy? And comment of course! =)

Headphones on the ears, sunglasses on, lying on the air mattress on the surface of the water, sun burning my skin, I let out a happy sigh.

_I could stay here forever…_

And that pretty much what I did. Well, at least for two hours. Then I sensed the mattress move with the water and someone lean on it. I opened my eyes to discover a _him_ , arms on the mattress, head on his arms, smirk on his face.

I put the headphones off my ears. “You wanna something?” I said, smiling.

“You gonna burn if you stay here all day…”

  _So nice of you to worry._ “Oh you think? Well maybe I should stay inside all day like you! It seems wayyyyyyy funnier inside than here since you stay there all day…” I reply, grinning.

His smirk got wider “Careful girl, remember where you are… Plus, I’ve been training and it wasn’t all day! And I asked you first if it was ok th-”

I laughed “I was only joking grumpy! Don’t take it that way! You do what you want at home!” _You actually thought I was complaining…_

“Oh so I’m grumpy now?”

“Maybe a bit… I’m gonna call you grumpy-Jorge now” I replied, teasing.

“Remember me why I’ve invited you?”

_‘Cause I think you like me... and it’s creeping me out…_ I smiled “Well, you thought I was good in bed and you wanna tried here…”

“Oh so you think this much of me” he said, feigning being hurt.

“Poor baby… did I hurt your feelings?”

“You hurt them so much I think my heart’s bleeding right now!” Shaking his head, smiling, he kept on “And I thought that we had something together…” He sighed, still smiling “Well, I’ll need to find someone else now… so much time loose with you though!”

_And you have a sense of humour!_ I looked him, eyes wide but still grinning and finally laughed “Ok ok now you’re being a dick!” I splashed him and pointed the house “Now go and make us dinner if you want me to forgive you!”

He laughed and moved so his face was just in front of mine, lips only 2 inch from mine “Can I have a kiss first?”

_Urgg what am I doing here? It’s been so nice I’m confused…_ I smiled shyly and closed the gap for a shirt kiss. Lips on lips, no tongues but finally maybe a bit more intimate this way. He moved back a few seconds after and left the pool after he winked at me.

I leaned back on the mattress and sighed. _What are you doing Louise?..._

It was like that since I arrived. Him, always so nice, so comfortable with me being there, so _happy_. Like I was waited there, so welcomed. And I was cool with that, ‘cause it was really pleasant, even a bit natural being around each other. _Like I was with Vale…_

I put that thought away. _Do not think about him._

It was the second day I was at Jorge’s house and it wasn’t the first time that thought came to me. Because the first day, every time he did something, I couldn’t help but compare them… And it was annoying, ‘cause I didn’t want to think about him. I just wanted to have some fun on my own for once.

But it was weird, being ‘alone’, without him. So the first night, I spent an extra hour awake to finally concluded that I needed a Vale-detox. For my own good.

And it was hard, and weird. But I stuck with it, and tried not to think about him. _Or at least not too much…_


	14. Butterflies

After the dinner, we put the dishes on the dishwasher and went to the living room. I crashed on the couch, literally crashed, and grunted. “I’ve eat too much… I think I’m gonna die”

He laughed, took the TV controller and sat next to me “What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever… but no horror movie. Or crime story… Or anything with blood. And please not something too tragic… Or nothing that could make me cry : no tragic love story, no animals killed, no child killed too… Oh and-“

“Ok ok ok” he laughed “Nothing too serious then! TV show?”

I smiled “Yeah if you want… but I think I’ve seen a lot of them!”

“Like?”

“Like you tell me what you want to see and I’ll tell you if I want to see it again ok?”

We laughed. And we end up watching some episodes of How I Met Your Mother.

And it was nice, really. Me cuddled next to him after a while, him moving so I was even closer, his arm behind me.

And at some point, he was caressing the end of my back, under my shirt.

And at that moment I sensed it. Butterflies.

_Urgg... I’m so fucked!_

Because, it wasn’t the first time I’ve sensed them… Of course not! It was like they found my belly was a good place to stay the summer.

Every time he touched me, every time he got this big smile, every time his eyes lighted up when he saw me… And even when we’re in bed together… ‘cause, well, of course we ended up there… or on the bathroom, or on the couch, or… _Focus Louise!_

I sighed. Too loud. And my all body tensed when I heard him talk.

“You ok Lou?”

 _Lou? Arggg that’s too sweet!!_ “Hum yeah I’m fine…”

He nodded and returned to the TV, hand still moving against the skin of my back.

_My head is so fucked right now it can’t be worse…_

And then, my phone started to ring on the coffee table. And I could only spot the name before I tensed completely.

_Well, it can…_

And after a few seconds without any of us moving, Jorge looked me with a questioning glare “You’re not answering?”

“Hum… I’ll call him back…”

“He doesn’t know where you are?”

“Nope”

_Absolutely not…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know... too short and maybe a bit mean to cut it there? ;)


	15. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thanks everyone who comment and left a kudos on this fic so far! It means a lot! Thank you so much =)
> 
> Here's another chapter! I hope you gonna like it ;)
> 
> Let me know!

It was almost midnight when I decided to call him back. We’d watched a few Friend’s episodes before heading for the bedroom. Jorge was on the shower and I couldn’t find an excuse for not calling _him_. So I left the bedroom for the balcony. The air was still a bit warm from the day but it was pleasant to be outside. I stayed there a few minutes, looking at the amazing view of the city by night. I tried to think about what I could say to him. _Of course not where I am, even if it’s the first thing you gonna ask…_

I sighed, nervous. _Come on Louise, you can deal with it!_

I stared at my phone a few seconds, my heart beating too fast to be normal, before pressing the call button.

It only rang twice before he picked it up.

_“Ciao.”_

_Not very welcoming…_ “Hi hum… it’s me”

_“I know. You ok?”_

“Hum yeah fine… you?”

_“Yeah. So… how are your holidays?”_

_Hum… distant. Ok. I can deal with it._ “Hum it’s fine and er… interesting and yeah pretty cool thanks.”

_“Ok… interesting?”_

_Fuck. Why did I say that?_ “Hum well… yeah… and you? What you’re doing?”

_“Well, nothing interesting… Just training a bit, some sponsors stuff, as always.”_

“Oh ok… well fine then!”

_“Yep… fine… So…”_

“So?”

_“Where are you?”_

I sighed. _I knew._ “What er-“ coughed “What do you-“

_“I mean where are you. I’ve seen your tweet so basically somewhere with a pool. And sun. And a pretty cool view!”_

_Of course you saw it…_ “Hum yeah it’s pretty cool and hum… I er-”

_“What you’re hiding?”_

My blood ran cold. “What?” I said, my voice catching in my throat.

_“What. Are. You. Hiding. Dammit are you deaf now? Come on, I know you’re hiding something. You didn’t answer my call earlier, don’t want to say where you are… Who are you with?”_

“Hum I’m er… I’m with a friend”

_“Which friend? Come on, I know a lot of your friends so if you don’t want to tell me, it’s either someone I don’t like or someone I don’t know and...” Silence “Oh. I see.”_

“Vale it’s not-“

_“No no, I get it. A friend as “I got a new friend I fuck and I don’t want you to meet him or even know he exists”. Yeah, I get it.”_

“No Vale it’s not –“

_“No, it’s ok. I understand. We’re not exclusive so you can do whatever you want with who you want. Well, I’m doing the same so-”_

And I lose my mind. _We’re not exclusive. I’m doing the same. Of course we’re not but every time you just throw it at me. And it hurts._

“Yeah you do”

_“Excuse me?”_

“You do. You fuck everything you can, even when I’m around. So I don’t know why I’m feeling guilty when I’m with someone else when YOU, obviously, don’t care when you fuck someone else.”

_“No I- “_

“No Vale. You nothing. You said it : we’re not exclusive. So you shouldn’t be bothered. But you are. ‘Cause it only work for you, right? We aren’t exclusive when it’s you. But if I dare go out with someone else, you become mad.”

_“Ok stop it. You know you’re wrong. I don’t care. Do whatever you want and-“_

“Louise? You ok there?”

Jorge. _Oh fuck_. I opened my eyes wide and turned around to look at him.

What did he hear? What did _he_ hear?


	16. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 14/11/2015 at 02:28 : I just want to add the #PrayforParis on this chapter... I poste the chap. and turned my tv on to find the horror.. I'm so shocked and so sad right now...   
> La France ne s'agenouillera pas!  
> Une pensée aux familles des victimes.. =´(   
> Where is this world going...

The time had stopped. Literally. I didn’t know if it was just for a few seconds or for hours, but it stopped. I was froze, totally froze. Jorge was like somewhere else. And Vale, was silent.

_Oh my god. What did you hear?_

Eyes locked with Jorge’s, my heart skipped a few beats before it broke.

Realisation. And hurt in them.

_You heard too much. Oh god…_

I didn’t know how long this silence last. But eventually, one of us broke it. And my eyes were still locked with Jorge’s when I heard the inevitable _What?_ on the other end of the phone.

And it was like my heart was being ripped apart. Because he didn’t say it like I expected he would.

_You never do anything like expected…_

It wasn’t filled with anger. It wasn’t filled with total anger, disbelieved and disappointment like I had expected. No. It was the kind of _what_ that was say with a too high pitched voice, too shaky. Only a whisper that couldn’t be hold… Full of hurt.

_Oh god._ I closed my eyes.

Nothing was say for a few seconds, or minutes? And then, I heard Jorge sighed and moved, before I vaguely heard an _ok get it_ , and the window of the balcony being shut.

_Oh god…_

And it was only a few seconds after that I found my voice to say something. I opened my eyes, sighed, and only managed the start of _I’m sorry_ , before the call ends abruptly.

I closed my eyes again, tears threatening to fall.

_Oh god. I’ve hurt them both at the same time…_

* * *

“…I’m not here right now so you can leave me a message and…”

I ended the call for the sixth time and sighed. You’re not gonna answer tonight…

I typed a text and send it to him before heading for the bedroom.

Lily : I’m sorry Vale. Please, let me explain. I’ll call you back tomorrow… Night and, be careful please x

* * *

“You wanna explain?”

“I er… I…” I sighed “I’m sorry?”

He sighed. “That’s not explaining…”

“Well… I er… I think you heard enough for-“

“No. I did hear a bit. Like _Vale_ and _not exclusive_ on the same sentence. But I’d like you to explain it. Properly.”

I lowered my head, not really wanting to explain anything at 1am.

“You owe me that at least…” He said, head down, voice only a whisper.

I nod, knowing he was right. I sit next to him on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

“First I er… I’m really sorry you learned it like that… It’s hum… It’s not like I tell many people about this… It’s er…”

“This?”

“Yeah, we hum… Vale was my best friend for so many years… And it just happened… Him and me, you know…”

“So, you’re what? Together or-“

“No. No we’re not. We’re er” I sighed “We’re friends with benefit. We just use it to cool off and-“

“I know what friends with benefit means, thanks.” I lowered my head and after a few seconds of silence, he sighed.

“Ok. Well, I think it’s enough information for tonight. We’re both tired, it’s 1.16 am so maybe it’s time for bed… We’re gonna discuss this tomorrow, ok?”

I nod and looked at him “Do we-“

“I think I need some time to… process everything. I’m gonna sleep on the other room tonight…” he got up and began to walk toward the door but I catched him before he left.

“You don’t have to. I mean, it’s your bedroom so… I’m gonna sleep there, it’s OK…”

He looked me with pained eyes, maybe hoping I was stopping him for something else? I took the T-shirt I was wearing for nights and left for the other room.

_It’s gonna be a long night…_


	17. Walkaway

2h24

Staring at the ceiling for too long now, I couldn’t sleep. My mind was invaded with thoughts, memories, and questions I couldn’t find answers at.

_What am I doing now? What could I tell him tomorrow? Oh god I’m gonna have to call him back… What will he says? His voice tonight… It was so full of hurt. Why was he so hurt? Is it because it’s Jorge? Or maybe it’s something else… Maybe it’s not only because it’s his teammate and he doesn’t really like him. Maybe it’s not only because he doesn’t want me to be hurt… Maybe it’s something else… I mean, maybe it’s because of something else that he’s always angry when I see someone else…_

3h18

_Or maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s because I’m the sister… He doesn’t want his sister to be hurt… Or maybe it’s because he’s a selfish bastard and he doesn’t want anyone else to have me…_

_Or maybe it’s because he likes the routine. Maybe having someone he knows reassure him... Maybe he doesn’t like change…_

3h54

_What am I gonna tell Jorge tomorrow? He seemed really hurt tonight… He was hoping something between us… Maybe he wanted more than just sex… Maybe I could…_

_Maybe I could what? What’s gonna happen?..._

_He’s always so sweet to me… so careful… Like tonight, he didn’t shout or anything. I lied to him but he didn’t send me away. He just asked for time and space…_

_He doesn’t want to hurt me. Not like Vale…_

_It’s always so nice to be with Jorge. So, simple…_

4h07

_Too simple?..._

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 9.48 am. I stretched and sat up in the bed. My first reflex was to check my phone.

Nothing. No text. No call.

I sighed. _I’ll call after… after what?_

I showered and dressed before heading for the kitchen. As I arrived, I spotted the mallorcan on the kitchen counter with two cup of coffee, waiting.

_And of course, you couldn’t put a shirt on…_

When he saw me, he smiled softly and passed me the second cup. I sat in front of him, prepared for the discussion.

* * *

I put my bag on the floor next to Jorge and hugged him. He moved so his arms where around my shoulders and my head in the crook of his neck.

I smiled, surrounded by his scent and tried to memorise it before I left. We had discussed for an hour, mostly about Vale and I but also about us. He told me that at first, he was a bit angry at me because I haven’t told him, but that know he understood why. He told me about what he felt and that he really appreciated me. He said he wanted to know me better and that he liked having me there. He said he wanted us to be close but that he “don’t share what’s mine”…

He said that he didn’t want me to have to choose between them, _but he knows I’ll have to…_

I stepped back after a while, took my bad, kissed him on the cheek and began to move toward the door. I’d only made a few steps before he took my arm, pushed me against the door and kissed me, properly.

As my back hit the door, I moaned and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth. As his tongue caressed mine with fever, a shiver ran down my spine and I sensed butterflies in my belly. He picked me up with his hands on my ass and I moved my arms around his neck, legs around his waist so my body was pressed against his. We groaned when we met, his crotch pushed against mine.

We kissed like that for a few minutes, before he calmed it and left my lips with a couple of soft kisses.

I was still in his arms when he said, looking me straight in the eyes, me with a questioning glare “so you don’t forget me on the way back home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? =)  
> I'm sorry, no Vale in this chap! But promise, he'll be in the next one ;)  
> Let me know what you're thinking! Reviews make me write faster! ;) =)


	18. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so... I'm not utterly happy with this one.  
> I couldn't do what I wanted and I had to write and re-write it a few times...  
> Still I'm not happy but... well I'll need to post it anyway so I post it today...
> 
> Let me know...

"You didn't call this morning" he said with a stern voice.

"I didn't" _of course I didn't call you. I was on the plane to come and see you..._ "But I'm here"

We were on the doorstep of his house, me having rang a few minutes before. He had answer quickly but had frozen when he saw me, surprised but eyes full of reproaches.

"You're here" he nodded and moved so I could come inside the house.

I had took the first plane to Italy and came straight to his house. The trip was a bit long and it was dark outside when I arrived.

I didn't call him or text him because I wanted to talk to him face to face. Not on the phone when any of us could hang it up.

I passed near him and put my bag on the floor.

"Wanna drink something?"

"Him yeah coke please.."

He opened the fridge, poured me a glass and took another with bourbon for him. _Bourbon... You only drink it when you're sad..._

I sat on the couch and looked around me. Everything's tidy, no dishes in the kitchen, no clothes left on a chair. _So much like a magazine... So much like you..._

He sat next to me, gave me my glass and took a large sip of his. I sighed, nervous. _Why aren't you shouting?_

"So..." He started.

"So?"

"You're here"

I nodded "I'm here"

"Why?"

_Like you don't know..._ "Because we need to talk. Properly. Not on a phone..."

"Ok" he said, resigned. He looked at the content of his glass and raised his hand "so talk" and took another sip.

I sighed _are you too drunk to shout?_ "How much bourbon did you drink?" He snorted "doesn't matter" I sighed again _too much obviously_

"ok... First, I hum... I'm sorry vale..."

"For what? How I found it or feeling something for him?" He said, abruptly

My heart stopped _what?_ "What?" _How do you know..._

"Come on, I thought we were being honest here..."

"I er- I'm... Maybe I felt a bit of something there but-" He cut me "Did he knew?"

"Hum?"

“'Bout you and me?"

"No he... He found out when... Well he found out at the same moment as you..." I lowered my head, feeling guilty. _It shouldn't have happen this way..._

"Oh... I see... So he kick you out right? That's why you're here then." He said, taking another sip.

_How can you think that... After all these years..._ "No. He didn't. I'm here ‘cause I want to be here"

"Yeah of course! Whatever" he extended his arm and took the bottle of bourbon to pour him another glass. But I managed to take it away from him before he could.

"What the f-"

"Stop it. You drank enough. We need to-"

"We need nothing. I need that bottle back." He said violently, angry.

"Why?" I tried to stay calm.

"What? Obviously because I want to drink it!"

"No. I mean : why do you need to drink?" I couldn't understand. _Why do you need it so much... You never drink this much, even when you're mad or when you're sad.._

"Cause it help. A lot."

"I don't think so. I don't help with us talking at all and-"

"It help the pain to go away." He said, barely a whisper

I stopped "What?" _He's hurt... I hurted him... Oh god... If you're hurt, maybe it means that you care..._

"You heard. So now give me back the-" he was still a bit angry but not much than before

"Why are you in pain?" I said calmly.

I sensed I was getting somewhere. Somewhere he'd never go sober.

He looked me with pained eyes, silently asking me to stop the conversation here. I couldn't. I needed to know. I took his head in my hands and whispered another time.

"Why are you in pain Vale?"

I'm sure my eyes and my tone were full of hope, but I didn't care. _Please, say it..._

"You know why..." He whispered, voice broken, before he stole my lips.

And my brain stopped functioning.

My arms moved around his neck and his were on my hip the second his lips touched mine. _Like they belong there…_

I opened my lips so his tongue could caress mine. I thought the kiss will be full of hunger but it was so soft and sweet that a shiver ran down my whole body. He tasted of bourbon but I still loved it. _It’s so good on you…_

He began to move us and I thought we would crashed on the couch, but we passed it and arrived in the bedroom. Our lips never separate on our trip.

As my legs touched the end of the bed, he broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. We stopped for a minute, or an hour, trying to catch our breath, eyes locked. His were a bit darker than usual, but full of tenderness and my legs began to shake.

_God, I love your eyes when you look at me like that…_

He kissed me softly when he unzipped my dress. He moved his hands on my shoulder, slowly slipping my dress on my arms. I heard the fabric touched the floor and sensed the cold air hit me. I was in front of him in only my bra and my panties.

I moved my arms under his shirt and helped him took it off, only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt away. His jeans were on the floor a few seconds after and he pushed me gently on the bed.

I lay there and he moved above me, kissing every part of my body on his way up.

My body was on fire and my heart too. Every moves he made were so soft and loving, like I was a precious thing, that it made my heart ached with love.

_God, I love when you treat me like that…_

His lips touched mine for a few seconds before he began to move down my neck. He kissed his way to my breast, leaving my skin on fire behind him. He removed my bra without effort and took my left nipple in his mouth. My body responded instantly and I arched my back, moaning. He moved one of his hand and played with my other nipple, torturing me for a few minutes, biting softly and pinching the other.

_Fuck, you could make me come like that…_

As my moans became louder, he stopped abruptly, making me groan in frustration.

He moved back up and whispered on my lips “not now love”, before he kissed me a bit rougher than before.

I moved my hand toward his boxer and took his length in my hand. I began to stoke gently but he took my hand away a second after and pined it above my hand.

“Not like that” he said against my lips before taking them again. I groaned and moved my hips against his, making him moan in return.

He left my hand above my hand and left my lips before taking my panties away, his boxer with them.

I opened my legs and he lay down so he was between them. I sensed his cock at my entrance and it took me a lot of will to not move and pushed him inside of me. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, wishing for him to move.

But he didn’t. I heard him whispered “open your eyes” on my ears before he put a kiss under it.

I opened them and found him in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. He pushed in me slowly, never leaving my eyes.

When he filled me totally, he stopped, kissed me gently before he began to move. His stokes were slow and soft and I sensed my orgasm built inside of me quickly.

I moved my legs around his hips so he could penetrate me deeper. He moaned my name and moved a bit quicker. “Fuck Louise” he said, desperate.

_God, I love when you say my name…_

It didn’t took us long to come apart, me moaning his names, clinging on his shoulders, and him groaning with me, eyes shut and face in the crook of my neck.

He took us a few minutes to catch our breath and him a few more to move away from me. He lay on his back a bit before I sensed his arms around me, taking me closer to him.

I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head before he wrapped me in a cuddle. We felt asleep like that, listening to the other breathing, surrounded by our mixed scent and heat.

And before I felt asleep, the only thing I could think about was _God, I love you…_


End file.
